The Families
The Families '''are a street gang based in the area of Forum Drive. ---- Formerly known as the '''Grove Street Families (GSF), now known as The Families, the gang is known for the color Green. Members are known for wearing green clothing, and often drive green vehicles. They were founded in the early 90's, and are now led by [[Dexx Martin|'Dexx "Get Money" Martin']] & his right hand man [[Tayvadius "Chef" Jamarcus Livingston III|'Tayvadius "Chef" Jamarcus Livingston III']]. Enemies / Allies They are constantly at odds with the [[East Side Ballaz|'Ballaz']] and the [[Vagos|'Vagos']] gangs, as well as the [[Leanbois|'Leanbois']]. They are allied with [[Chang Gang|'Chang Gang']]. and share information and a trap house operation. Though not allied, they also have a business relation with [[Prune Gang|'Prune Gang']].''' History & Major Events Current Events :The Families now looks to the future, and OG '''Dexx decided to open a barber shop business called [[Herr Kutz Barbershop|'Herr Kutz Barbershop']].''' '''Leanbois & Vagos War :The war began when Leanbois member [[Al Saab|'Saab']] stole Dexx's car. Dexx traced it, and got his car back, despite Saab's attempt to chase him down. [[Mr. Wang Chang|'Mr. Chang']] found out, and tried to mediate the situation between Dexx and Saab. Saab brought [[Tony Corleone|'Tony']] along, but things got heated between Tony and Dexx who accused Saab of stealing his car. Tony denied it and punched Dexx, and Dexx then shot Saab in the crossfire. In return, Saab & Tony shot him. Things seemed to settle down, but Dexx & Chef did not forget the incident. :Leanbois & Vagos started working closely together due to the friendship of Vagos leader Speedy & Leanbois OG [[Lang Buddha|'Buddha']]. Together the two gangs began harassing and intimidating [[Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club|'Vanilla Unicorn']]' '''manager [[Gunn Seffora Devereaux|'Gunn']]'. She was friends with The Families and the club was frequented by The Families. The '''Leanbois and Vagos were convinced The Families ran the VU. Speedy wanted the club, and if he could not have it, he was willing to destroy it's business. :There was a shootout at the VU between The Families & the Leanbois with Speedy. The shootout resulted in the death of Families OG James[[James Carter| Carter]]. After this event, the entire southside was at war. :During the gang leaders meeting with all of the south side gangs, Dexx Martin decided to try and resolve the issues with the Leanbois. :He approached Buddha during the meeting and both agreed to peace. :But there still seems to be some animosity amongst both gangs, so a war could still happen at any time. Misfits War :A new war started when a new rival from the north lead by [[Outto Tune Tyrone|'OTT']], known as the[[Misfits| Misfits]]. The Families and Misfits battled daily for respect and trap houses. The war even featured a rap battle between Dexx and OTT. Ultimately, the Misfits decided that daily war with South Side gangs was not for them, and they moved their operations back up north. Former Members * [[James Carter|'James Carter']]' '† (Deceased) ** Shot to death by Leanbois member [[Curtis Swoleroid|'Curtis']],''' and '''Vagos leader Speedy 'during The Families' war against the 'Leanbois & Vagos. * Randy "Juicy" Santana '† (Deceased) * [[John Collins|'John "Geno" Collins]] * Raven Marx † (Deceased) ** Shot to death in a shootout by Los Santos Police Department cadet Francis J Francer Gallery Los Santos Gangs Territory Map ---- The Families Member Roster Dexx-0.PNG|OG Dexx Chef.png|OG Chef Ghost.PNG|OG Ghost Tyrone.JPG|OG Tyrese Babyg.PNG|Baby G Hm111.JPG|McAfee Smino.png|Hitta DK.JPG|DK Deandre001.PNG|DJ Ren.JPG|Ren Darnell Jones1.PNG|Jones FlockoGSF.png|Flocko JamesC.PNG|OG Carter † Rave1.JPG|Raven † Category:Factions (Gangs/Departments/Businesses) Category:Gangs